Hogwarts Sings
by Briansgirly
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts's Kareoke(SP?) Night. We hope you enjoy this presentation.
1. If I fall?

Chapter One: The Contest  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but three characters. I only own Jennifer.  
  
Obviously I don't own any of the songs, sob, sob. I need to get a life but oh well. Please R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
Jennifer Snape paced nervously backstage. The people were waiting for her. She looked for Ron. He was saving a seat for her at the Gryffindor table.  
  
" Our first act will be Jennifer Snape singing If I Fall dedicated to Mr. Ronald Weasley." Said Professor Dumbledore. Cheers and catcalls erupted from the Gryffindor table. Ron turned scarlet.  
  
Jennifer walked out wearing a cherry red shirt and dark blue jeans. She adjusted the headset as the music started. And her clear voice rang out over the hall.  
  
" Was it the pull of the moon now baby  
  
That led you to my door  
  
You say the night's got you acting crazy  
  
I think it's something more  
  
I never felt the earth move honey  
  
Until you shook my tree  
  
Nobody runs from the law now baby  
  
Of love and gravity it pulls you so strong  
  
Baby you gotta hold on  
  
" If I fall you're down going with me  
  
Going down with me baby if I fall  
  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
  
You're going down with me baby heat and all ooh yeah  
  
" We're hanging right on the edge now baby  
  
The wind is getting stronger  
  
We're holding on by a thread now honey  
  
We can't go on much longer  
  
It's a long way down but it's to late  
  
" If I fall you're going down with me  
  
Going down with me baby if I fall  
  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
  
You're going down with me baby heart and all.  
  
" Ooh baby I couldn't get any higher  
  
This time I'm willing to dance on the wire  
  
If I fall If I fall  
  
" 'Cause if I fall you're going down with me  
  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
  
You're going down with me baby heart and all  
  
" If I fall If I fall Ooo yeah "  
  
Jennifer sighed as the song ended. She scrambled down and hugged Ron. Everyone had to admit. She had a pretty good voice. Draco sat in a trance. Some of the girls scowled.  
  
Dumbledore clapped.  
  
" Next will be Mr. Draco Malfoy singing Girlfriend dedicated to Ms. Lavender Brown. "  
  
More Disclaimers: If I Fall is owned by the Dixie Chicks, who are one of my favorite groups. 


	2. Lavender and Draco?

Chapter Two: Draco and Lavender!?  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Jennifer still. The songs are still not mine. And I still need to get a life. Girlfriend belongs to 'Nsync and I thought that would be the perfect song.  
  
Lavender Brown turned rose pink with admiration. Jennifer, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged looks of disgust. Draco came up on stage wearing a silky purple shirt and jeans. The headset stood out a mile because of his blonde hair. The song started.  
  
" I don't know why you care  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl you know that ain't fair  
  
" The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
I got an idea…  
  
" Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
" Does he know what you feel  
  
Are you sure that it's real  
  
Does he ease your mind  
  
Or does he break your stride  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield  
  
" The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
I got an idea…  
  
" Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
" Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end  
  
I looked around this whole damn place and everything says you were meant to be  
  
My Girlfriend  
  
  
  
" Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend "  
  
The song ended and Lavender looked at Seamus in disgust. She dumped him and ran to Draco throwing her arms around him. Harry burst out laughing. Ron looked at Lavender with the most outraged look. Everyone just stared in disbelief.  
  
" The next song and singer will be Ms. Hannah Abbot singing Whatever You Do! Don't! Dedicated to Mr. Ernie McMillan. " 


	3. Whatever you do! Don't!

Chapter Three: Whatever you do! Don't!  
  
Disclaimer: The song Whatever you do! Don't! is owned by Shania Twain. If you can't already tell I'm into female singers (I am so trying to be a pop or country singer, but I doubt if I've got the talent.) So please be kind in your Reviews. Flames will be put out with water.  
  
Hannah Abbott nervously walked on stage as the Hufflepuffs cheered her on. She put on the headset and walked carefully to the center of the stage. She grinned.  
  
Deep in Denialville  
  
Tryin' a' fight the way I feel  
  
I go jello when you smile  
  
I start blushin'—my head rushin'  
  
If you stand to close to me  
  
I might melt down from the heat  
  
If ya look my way one more time  
  
I 'm gonna go out of my mind  
  
Whatever you do…  
  
Don't even think about it!  
  
Don't go and get me started!  
  
Don't you dare drive me crazy!  
  
Don't do that to me baby!  
  
You stop me in my tracks  
  
My heart pumpin' to the max  
  
I'm such a sucker for your eyes  
  
They permanently paralyze  
  
Whatever you do…  
  
Don't even think about it!  
  
Don't go and get me started!  
  
Don't you dare drive me crazy!  
  
Don't do that to me baby!  
  
(Whatever you do, don't do that to me)  
  
You got my heart under attack  
  
You give me shivers down my back  
  
D'ya have to walk the way you do?  
  
I get weak just watchin' you  
  
Don't even think about it!  
  
Don't go and get me started!  
  
Don't you dare drive me crazy!  
  
Don't do that to me baby!  
  
Don't do that--don't do that  
  
Hannah jumped off the stage and ran to her seat. Next to Ernie who whispered something in Hannah's ear making her eyes widen.  
  
" Our next song will be Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley. They will be singing I'll be there for you. " 


	4. Can this be real?

Chapter Four: Can this be real?  
  
Disclaimer: " I'll be there for you " is owned by the Rembrandts.  
  
Also: This is both, [This is Ron,] and * this is Harry  
  
Harry and Ron made their way up to the stage grinning. The Gryffindors cheered again and the Slytherins booed.  
  
" This song goes out to two special ladies. Though it may not be romantic, it's the truth. " They said grinning.  
  
" So no one told you  
  
life was gonna be this way  
  
Your job's a joke  
  
you're broke  
  
your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always  
  
stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been  
  
your day, your week,  
  
your month,  
  
or even your year  
  
but…  
  
* I'll be there for you  
  
[When the rain starts to pour]  
  
* I'll be there for you  
  
[Like I've been there before]  
  
* I'll be there for you  
  
'Cause you're there for me too.  
  
" You're still in bed at ten  
  
Though work begins at eight  
  
You burned your breakfast  
  
So far things are going great  
  
Your mother warned  
  
You there'd be days like these  
  
But she didn't tell you when the  
  
World was brought down to  
  
your knees that…  
  
[I'll be there for you]  
  
* When the rain starts to pour  
  
[I'll be there for you}  
  
* Like I've been there before  
  
[I'll be there for you]  
  
'Cause you're there for me too  
  
" No one could ever know me  
  
No one could ever see me  
  
Seems you're the only one  
  
Who knows what it's like to be me  
  
Someone to face the day with  
  
Make it through all the mess with  
  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
  
Even at my worst  
  
I'm best with you  
  
Yeah  
  
  
  
" It's like you're always  
  
stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been  
  
Your day, your week,  
  
Your month,  
  
Or even your year  
  
But…  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour]  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before]  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
'Cause you're there for me too.  
  
They went back to take their seats. Everyone was clapping now. Professor Dumbledore smiled.  
  
" Our next song is about love, like most of these have been. But this is a different kind of love. " 


End file.
